


Soulless Love

by Cazark



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Angst, Human!OC, Incubus!Killua, M/M, Vampire!Killua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cazark/pseuds/Cazark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introduction<br/>On a cold brooding night, Daniel found a boy in his apartment, struggling to hold onto life. When Daniel pulled his ear close to the boy's lips to hear what he has to say, the words "I need blood" echoes in his ears...<br/>One shot Vampire/Incubus!Killua and Human!Male OC. Aged up! Or aged down, whatever tickles 'your' fancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulless Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a present to my nonexistent character, Daniel Darkscryer, on his one year of existence and creation.
> 
> He is the main character of The Kopīkyatto Shadow.

_Daniel opens the front door, taking off his business shoes and slipping into some slippers before he closes the door, with a sigh "Damn... Criminal minds are so hard to understand..."_

_He wipes the sweat of his forehead, before taking his suit jacket off to put it on the hanger. A cold drafts sweeps over him, making him look in every direction. "I don't remember leaving the window open..." He says; in a calm, calculating manor._

_Daniel closes the window, finding claw marks around the edges of the window frame. He trances his fingers along it, cooing to himself "Hmm... what exactly got into my house?" Daniel tensed when he heard a groan come from his room._

_He picked up a kitchen knife, heading straight for his room slowly. He found a young man lying on the floor, barely clinging to life. Daniel dropped the knife, running to his side._

_"Are you okay?" Even though Daniel knew the question was stupid, and even called others stupid for asking it in uncalled for situations, he still held the boy in his arms, levering his head with his neck._

_Daniel stared in awe at the young man for the first time. His porcelain skin showed no signs of age, almost as white as a ghost but still otherwise retaining its colour. His white, fluffy, hair wavered lightly in the air, making Daniel swore, it was soft as silk, and as fluffy as cotton candy. The young man began to stir, opening his eyes lazily, his lips moved as Daniel could barely hear him._

_Struggling to hear the person, Daniel brought his ears closer to man's lips. As each word left the man lips, Daniel felt both excited, and terrified from each and every word "I need blood..."_

_Two thoughts crossed Daniel's mind. It was either a joke, or he was being generally serious. Daniel checked the man's wounds, finding no wounds of any kin. When his eyes met the boy's deep blue ocean eyes, Daniel felt his heart start to race._

_The boy's lips began to move again. Daniel pushed his ear to the boy's lips, listening to his soothing words. "I need to drink your blood..." As if every word cast a spell on him, Daniel took off his vest, and unbuttoned the top of his shirt. He leaned his neck down to the young man's lips, feeling the wet lips touch his neck._

_A hand held Daniel's neck in place as a pair of fangs sunk into his neck. Lust began to feel his hazy mind as he leaned more into the person's lips, letting him drink more from him._

_The man was a vampire, and Daniel had just let him drink from him._

Months on, the man had decided to live with Daniel, slowly opening up to him more and more with each passing day.

"Daniel... DANIEL!"

Daniel snapped out of his trance, looking up at the man "Yes, Killua?"

It took a full week for Daniel to learn the guy's name, and many more to learn about his past. Killua was part Demon and part Vampire. His mother was a succubus and his father was Vampire.

Daniel remembered chuckling when he had heard what he called his mother.

**_A soul sucking, pain-in-his-ass!_ **

His eyes washed over Killua, watching him death stare Daniel constantly "Yes...?" Daniel cooed, waiting for Killua to say something. Killua sighed at the tone Daniel used "Hey! Eyes up here..." Killua gestured to his eyes as Daniel glances up to meet them.

_He can remember everything so clearly about the boy, including their first time. The way Killua squirmed after being denied so many times from Daniel's touch. That was when he first heard about Killua's Incubus heritage._

_That time, Daniel wanted to help Killua out, even if it went against his ideals. The way Killua's tongue sensually moved in Daniel mouth as if to cast a spell. And when their kiss ended, Killua blushed madly, making Daniel smile._

_Later that week, he was surprised to hear that Killua did in fact try to cast a spell of lust on him. Daniel meekly feed Killua's curiosity, saying "He had no sex drive unlike his father. His lust was bone dry and that he, didn't desire sex."_

_Much to Daniel's surprise, he accepted his answer with a hint of sexual frustration._

Daniel nods his head at Killua "I know..."

"If you knew... why were you staring at my ass the whole time?!"

Daniel blushed. Although it was slightly, the idea that while Daniel's mind was wandering at the time of his staring, he didn't mean to stare at Killua's ass the whole time. "I was just thinking?"

"Thinking of what?" Killua blushed at the idea of Daniel wanting him lustfully. "What could you possibly be thinking of that made you stare at my ass the whole time?!"

Daniel cheeks turned red as Killua leaned in, brushing his lips against Daniel "Could it be... that you want me?" He said with flushed cheeks.

_You would think an Incubus wouldn't get embarrassed of the topic of 'sex', but Killua was different. He had his father's blood flow strongly with-in him, making his desire for blood stronger._

_Every night, Killua had come into Daniel's room with either the desire for sex or blood. Daniel usually turned down the former, but was always open for the later. The way Killua's teeth sunk into Daniel's neck, made Daniel hold Killua closer, resting his hand against the back of Killua's head._

_Sometimes Daniel would wonder whenever Killua's teeth and sunk into his own neck. "Am I secretly a masochist?"_

Daniel had come back from work that day early, a little tired and venting his problems to Killua. While listening, Killua always took care of cooking. When Daniel cooked, Killua could have sworn green smoke was emitting from it.

When Killua asked, with a shrug, Daniel answered. "I usually go to restaurants or the parent's house."

Killua sighed, returning to the food before it could burn "Just... don't stare at my ass..."

Daniel nodded, thinking back to the reasons of why he was staring.

When Daniel had walked in front door earlier that day, he felt his heart pull at their stings when he saw Killua in the kitchen. He wasn't oblivious to his feelings for Killua, he was more like scared of what would become of them. Killua had to be older than him, and he would definitely live longer than him.

Would he get sick of Daniel when he looked older? Would he not love him the same way Daniel does?

Daniel quietly got up off his seat, experimenting with his own feelings. Daniel wrapped his arms around Killua, making him Killua blush at the touch "W-What... a-are y-you doing?" Killua asked with neon cheeks. Without responding, Daniel breathed in Killua's scent, making his heart beat faster.

Killua could feel something growing against his back at the same time of Daniel's erratic heartbeats. As Daniel rested his head at the nape of Killua's neck, Killua tried to ignore the Daniel's onslaught of lust, pouring out onto him. This is the first time Killua had felt a rush like this, and it was driving his body mad.

Killua pushed Daniel away, forcing his own desires away before he could rip Daniel's clothing off, and proceed to use Daniel as his own personal fuck toy. Usually Daniel would take control, satisfying his lust if it ever got out of hand, but it would never go further than oral.

_The first few times, Killua knew he was a virgin, and he was Killua's first. But Daniel was willing to learn, willing to help Killua out. This usually drove Killua mad with lust, ending with very messy sheets, and when Daniel swallowed, it drove up Killua's desire for a second round, which he wasn't disappointed when Daniel was willing._

With one push, Killua laid the plates down for dinner as they ate silently. Killua was too afraid to move because of Daniel's lust and sudden approach, while Daniel was more driven by his thoughts on what Killua's feelings are.

When they were done, Daniel usually took care of washing. During that time, Killua had retreated to his room, rubbing himself as he remembered Daniel's scent of lust. The more he remembered, the more he wanted him.

He was becoming scared, scared that he may push Daniel past his limits, breaking the man's soul. Although he was afraid to admit it, he loved Daniel. He liked the way Daniel took charge and cared for Killua, even though he wasn't human.

Humans were always scared of the unknown. Daniel was different. The unknown drove him to find out more about it. And when Killua would reveal a piece of his past to Daniel, the way Daniel would smile, sent him into a blushing mess.

He hated how he felt like this. One day, Daniel would get old and die, that was the human's life span. He vaguely remembered his past, of another man named Gon Freecss. He was just as curious, if not, more curious than Daniel.

He loved him just as much, but when his parents found out, Killua had thrown a tantrum, running away not before cutting his mother and older brother. When he came to live his life with Gon, too much time had passed, and the boy had already passed on.

Gon had left Killua something though, a locket with their names etched into it. Killua sulked for years until he was just about ready to give up. But that's where he met Daniel, he allowed Killua to get away with so much, even when his job involved him putting away monsters behind cages.

Although Daniel has asked about his locket a lot in the past, Killua always pushed him away. Eventually, Daniel gave up on it. Feeling defeated that he may never know what it means to Killua.

During Killua's daze as he remembered his past, Daniel had walked in on Killua compromising situation. Daniel's hand gently running across Killua's hair brought him back to reality.

Freaking out, Killua pushed Daniel away for the second time that night. Killua saw the heart wrenching feeling that wash over Daniel face as he too, in-turn felt bad for his actions. Daniel leaned in, whispering to Killua "Do you need help?"

Killua shook his head, buttoning his pants back up and followed it through with a lie "I'm already finished." Daniel saw through this facade, but decided not to press the matter. "Ok."

Killua looked away, feeling worse than he already had. When Daniel tried to leave, Killua grabbed his hand, shaking his head "Please stay."

The next think he knew, he felt Daniel's lips push against his own, feeling the spark of something stronger, stronger than the lust he had felt previously. As Daniel snuck into Killua's bed, he was left stunned by Daniel's earlier actions, as well as his current actions.

Daniel wrapped his hands around Killua's waist, nuzzling his head into Killua chest. The lust that was coming off of Daniel earlier that night wasn't as strong as before, but Killua's chest tightened at the feeling of warmth Daniel admitted. It reminded him so much of Gon.

He wanted to take the next step, the only problem was, 'was Daniel willing?'

Killua gulped, running a hand across Daniel's hair, feeling every strand. Daniel tensed, but then slowly loosing up to Killua's touch. The next thing Killua knew, Daniel had gotten up, staring Killua in his eyes.

It felt like an eternity had passed between them. The two of them leaned in slowly for a kiss. The two connected from the lips, as a spark spread between them, wiping almost every ounce of fear between them.

The kiss went on for centuries in their mind, but in reality was no more than a few minutes. When their lips left each other, Daniel felt his heart beating erratically which in-turn, Killua could also feel.

Killua brushed his hand against Daniel's cheek, leaning into a kiss for the second time that night. He blushed madly into the kiss, feeling the speed of his heart match Daniel's own. As Killua pushes Daniel into the bed, Daniel subjected himself to Killua's touches.

Piece by piece, Killua removed Daniel's clothing, running his hands along Daniel's body as he felt every inch of him. Daniel in-turn ran his hands along Killua's side, touching whatever he so desires.

Although every touch was sensual, Killua had noticed himself leaning into Daniel's touches, wanting him to explore more, and touch even more than his chest. Every touch drove up Killua's lust up, making his Incubus side take a more dominant role.

He presses his lips against Daniel's, running his tongue along the inside of Daniel's mouth. A moan escapes Daniel's lips as he too, starts to explorer. Daniel runs his tongue against Killua's fangs, tracing the object with his tongue.

As Daniel's tongue starts to explore Killua's mouth, a moan escape's Killua's mouth this time. When Killua's lips leave Daniel's, he observes the damage of lustful side, watching Daniel's chest heave up and down slowly, and breathing just as heavily.

When Killua leans in for another kiss, Daniel speaks up, catching Killua off guard "Killua... could we... go all the way?" Daniel's breath was erratic and sounded like he was driven by lust, but he knew Daniel was thinking straight.

_Did he want Killua as much as Killua wanted him?_

Killua nodded, leaning into Daniel's lips for a quick kiss. Tears threaten to fall from Killua's eyes as he ran his fingers along Daniel's lips. Daniel opened his mouth as if he knew what he was doing, taking the fingers in open mouth as he ran his tongue sensually along his fingers.

Killua's was filled with a rush of lust, threatening to come right then and there. When Killua's fingers were sufficiently wet, Killua had entered the first finger in Daniel. Daniel took in a deep breath as the first finger entered.

It burned as Killua pushed in and out, slowly loosening him up. Killua watched in awe as his finger alone was making Daniel leak a lot. Even though it still hurt, Daniel wondered why it felt so good.

Daniel winced when felt the second finger enter. He bit his lip, scrunching his face in pain. Killua stopped for a moment as Daniel opened his eyes, looking into Killua's own. Killua pushed his lips against Daniel, distracting him with his tongue.

When Daniel was distracted enough, Killua started moving his fingers again. Daniel still winced at Killua's fingers entering him, but, Killua's tongue was working its magic, making Daniel push Killua into his lips.

Killua wanted to pull back and see Daniel's reactions to Killua's touches. Killua twirled his fingers around, searching for that special spot within Daniel. When he brushes against Daniel's prostate, Killua feels dizzy after having Daniel suck the breath out of him.

Daniel pulled his head back, groaning in pleasure. Killua watches Daniel's movements during this time. Pleased with himself after hearing Daniel, say his name between pants. He wanted to enter Daniel right then and there, but he wanted to hear Daniel scream in pleasure, not pain.

When he had worked three fingers in, he had pulled them out, seeing Daniel have a sense of emptiness fill him. When Killua saw the puddle on Daniel's chest, he ran a hand along it, scooping it up to make his own member slick.

Killua couldn't handle his lust anymore. He positioned himself at Daniel's entrance, pushing too hard and to fast in. Daniel's scream was ear shattering, filling Killua up with fear. He wanted to pull out and apologise, but he was too afraid to move.

Daniel sensed Killua's fear, putting his legs around Killua's back. As he forced himself up, he winced at the pain from earlier. Killua was still too afraid to move but Daniel pulled him in, hugging him close so Daniel could whisper in Killua's ears, hoping to make him relax. "Killua... Just please keep going."

When Killua felt the tears hit his neck, he hugged Daniel close still afraid of hurting him "I- I- I can't..." Tears spilled out his eyes as he pushed his head into Daniel's neck. Daniel kissed Killua's neck, whispering back "I'll tank it... because it's you... don't stop..."

Daniel attempted to egg Killua on by moving his hips in a circular motion, hoping that Killua will start to move on his own. When he felt Killua's tip brush his prostate, he screamed out in pleasure. That scream, was all the encouragement he needed.

He started to move slowly, pushing in and out, still fearing that he might hurt Daniel, the second person he loved. Soon Daniel started to move on his own, pushing against Killua hard every time he pushed back in.

He started to catch the hint, thrusting harder into Daniel, wanting him to scream his name instead of chanting it. He tried at different angles, trying to find Daniel prostate. Daniel screamed out Killua's name, coming violently right then and there.

Killua was memorised by Daniel's orgasmic face. Failing to move as Daniel contracted around him. The pleasure was great enough to nearly push him over the edge, if he had been moving.

Daniel breathed heavily, lazily opening his eyes to look at Killua. A soft smile spread over his lips, making Killua's heart pace quicken. Reaching around Killua's neck, Daniel pulled him in, pressing his lips against Killua's.

As Killua started to move again, Daniel moaned, colliding tongues together in an all out war for dominance. They pushed away from each other, wanting to look each other in the eyes for a second.

They slowly leaned back in, placing light kisses on each other's lips. Daniel shivered in delight, wrapping his arms round Killua. "Killua... I think... I'm close." Killua stopped for a second, snickering as he pulled Daniel in for a quick kiss. "Please wait for me..."

"But-" Daniel groaned, only to have Killua cut him off "I know you're enjoying this, but, you still have to work tomorrow..."

"FUCK WORK!" Daniel growls when Killua nearly brings him over the edge from brushing his prostate. Killua looks at Daniel incredulously, taken back by his sudden outburst "W-What?"

Daniel presses his lips against Killua's for a second. "For an Incubus... you don't live up to your standards!" Daniel says with a smirk.

Killua turns away "What if I don't want to keep going?!" Daniel's face changes to worry "Sorry... don't... don't stop because of my stupidity!" Killua bops Daniel "I'm not gonna stop! I just... don't want our first to be driven by my lust..." Daniel sighs in relief, moaning out loud Killua's name when he suddenly starts moving.

Killua pushes in until he's in as deep as he can. Daniel moans from having been filled. He felt completed, connected to Killua as a whole. Killua held his lips close to Daniel's ears, whispering in a soothing voice "I'm close! Please... finish with me..."

Daniel nods his head as Killua quickened his pace, pressing hard into Daniel's prostate with every thrust. Daniel screamed Killua's name, trying to hold back for as long as he can.

But he was far to close "I- I- can't hold on anymore!" Killua slammed one final time into Daniel "NOW!" He commands Daniel to come. However, the initial warmth of being filled is all he really needed from Killua. For the second time that night, Daniel violently came, almost painting himself white.

When Killua saw his face, it only drove up his lust even more, making his own just as fierce as Daniel's. He forced his lips on Daniel's as they both road out their orgasms, kissing each other passionately while they grunted on every large spurt.

When it had finally subsided for each of them, Killua pulled out his softening member, collapsing on Daniel. Daniel felt a burning sensation on his behind after their shared moment together. He tried to search for words to say, something that didn't sound stupid in his head.

"Killua..."

"Hmm..."

"Will you stay with me forever...?"

Killua froze after hearing those words. Those were the same worse Gon had muttered before Killua had left to say he was going to go home, and return to live his life out with Gon.

Tears spilled out as Killua cried his heart out. The pain of being reminded of Gon's predicament, had Daniel raising his eyebrows in concern "W-What's wrong?"

Killua forces his face into Daniel's chest even with the mess on it "I- I can't!"

Daniel's heart cracked from hearing those words, he waited, hoping that Killua would give him his reasons.

"You're a Human! You will age, and grow older than me! I will stay young forever unlike you..." Daniel started to smile, nuzzling Killua's hair "Just... promise you'll stay besides my side, even when I grow old and die..."

"I can't! I just can't! I should have never fallen in love again..."

"Again...?"

Killua tensed at Daniel's question, looking away in discomfort "A hundred years ago..." He flicks the locket open. "I fell in love with another boy... we were inseparable until my family caught me, dragging me back home. I managed to escape, running back to him... But when I got there..."

As Daniel stoked Killua's hair, Killua closed his eyes "He had already grown old and passed away... I just wanted to be with him again... and that's when I found this." Killua showed the contents of the locket, revealing the name to Daniel "Gon... Gon Freecss was his name..."

Daniel felt his chest tighten. _I was so wrong... I shouldn't have said anything! I hurt Killua by making him remember something painful..._

"Killua... let me be Gon's substitute. If he's anything like me, his heart will only belong to you..."

Killua yelled in pain "But I can't watch another die in front of me!"

"Then turn me, make me like you. Or even a vampire, or even an Incubus!"

"That's so rare, and impossible! People have died from been turned into a vampire!"

Daniel retorts back "Then an Incubus!"

"I can't!"

Daniel asks sternly "WHY NOT?"

Killua shifted his face, looking away from Daniel "I don't want to take your soul away..."

"Killua..." Daniel turned Killua to look him in the eyes. Daniel wiped the tears from Killua's eyes "You already have my soul..."

Killua stares in shock at Daniel "I- I- do...?"

Daniel nods, pressing a firm kiss into Killua's lips. With each passing word, Daniel had pressed a gentle kiss into him. "You have my soul, heart, love, body... You have everything that belongs to me. I want you to have it all..."

Killua closes his eyes "But..."

"You want to argue this? You're afraid of being hurt again from losing someone close... Then turn me. Make me like you! I don't want to lose you too... Please... Killua..."

Killua closes his eyes, biting Daniel's lip playfully "Idiot! You're both so damn embarrassing for saying stuff like that!"

Daniel pushes his lips into Killua's own "Then I'll say more embarrassing stuff forever..."

"What about family?"

"Killua... My dad ran away from his father to be with his lover... he'll understand if I disappeared with you! Love is found in mysterious places..."

Killua blushes "O-OK! I get it... for you..." He presses his lips into Daniel's own, gaining something he had lost in the past. But Killua will never forget about Gon, and neither did Daniel ask him to, if not for his sake, for at least Gon's own.

The night Killua had turned Daniel, was a day of rebirth. With so much to learn, Daniel drank in Killua's knowledge, only stopping to kiss him every so often. When Daniel listened to Killua's every word about Gon, he smiled. He smiled at every word that left his mouth.

Daniel had broken through to the demon's heart.

Tears stricken Killua's face as he felt the onslaught of tears roll down his face, gathering at the bottom of his chin to drip down below. Daniel constantly wiped the tears away as Killua continued to bellow, frustrated that if he continued, the only person on his mind would be Daniel. He didn't want to forget about Gon.

"Don't make me forget!"

Daniel smiled, after hearing Killua's words. He knew exactly what Killua wanted and that made him happy that Killua wanted Daniel to remind him of someone he deeply cared about, and that Daniel may be the cause for his amnesia.

"For you... I would do anything! Don't forget about Gon..."

With one final press of lips, Daniel had begun his new life as an Incubus, and he was sure, he was bound to have a lot of fun with his newfound lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Longest One-Shot I've ever written! I had so much damn fun writing it! Daniel is featured in The Kopīkyatto Shadow if you want to see more of him.
> 
> Tell me what you think. Please leave a review if you like it...


End file.
